custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow (Toa Hydros)
| makuta_tools=Double Bladed Staff, Zamor Launcher| makuta_status=Deceased| makuta_pron=N/A| }} "Shadow" was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Approximately 100,000 years ago, Shadow was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui using the substance known as Antidermis. Like the other Makuta, he was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to maintaining order. Shadow created numerous breeds of Rahi beasts to populate the Matoran Universe, as per his duties. Once one of the Brotherhood's greatest scientists, Shadow went insane after an encounter with Makuta Vamahk, who used his telepathic abilities to drive him so. Because of the encounter, Shadow forsook his original name and replaced it with the alias "Shadow". Because of his of obvious threat to the Matoran, Miserix kept a close eye on Shadow, yet allowed him to continue his work within the Brotherhood. Centuries later, Shadow came up with the theory that if he absorbed the Matoran of an entire island into his mass, he would become all-powerful. Choosing Lesovikk's homeland as the place where he would conduct his experiment, Shadow stormed into the island's villages and captured, wounded, and killed many of the Matoran. The next day, whilst planning to conduct his experiment, two Matoran, Lesovikk and Nikila, and a Toa named Morvak showed up at the city. Fearing that their interference could ruin his experiment, Shadow attacked the group as they entered the village, and found himself locked in combat with Morvak. After taking out his Matoran friends, Shadow explained his true intentions on the island before returning to the fight. After a massive battle, Morvak unleashed a cyclone upon Shadow that forced him back. Getting to his feet, Shadow launched himself at Morvak, unaware that the Toa was focusing all of his elemental energy into a sphere. When Shadow was upon the Toa, Morvak unleashed the sphere, and forced it upon Shadow. The massive blast of air sent Shadow flying into the air. As Shadow sailed off, the sheer force of the burst caused Shadow's body and armor to rip apart, effectively killing him. The following day, a message was sent to Destral, informing the Brotherhood of Shadow's activities and former intentions. This message was personally read by Makuta Miserix himself. Abilities & Traits Shadow, despite being psychotic, was very intelligent, and a master of hand-to-hand combat. His one weakness was that he often underestimated his opponents, which ultimately was the cause of his own death. Being a Makuta, Shadow possessed several different abilities. These included elemental Shadow powers, great strength, Kraata production, shap-shifting, and the 42 Kraata/Rahkshi powers Mask & Tools Shadow wore the Great Mask of Emotion. This mask allowed Shadow to control his opponent's emotions to a certain extent. His weapon of choice was a double-bladed staff that could launch explosive Rhotuka. Trivia *Shadow was Toa Hydros's first Makuta-based MOC. *Shadow never had assigned an region, as he died several years before the Matoran Civil War. Appearances *''Morvak's Story'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta